User talk:Ivystripe
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have THE Sonic the hedgehog Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ;.; 04:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) To the chat? 04:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, it's me, EpicWikipedian. I saw your post on the "Wikis that need editors" thing over at Community Central, and decided to come over and offer a few tips and advice. I am willing to help this wiki, but only if you will help my wiki in return. My wiki is called "Crashix", has existed since 11 November 2011, and focuses on Crash Bandicoot. That wiki was created because there was a huge argument between the administrators of the site which caused the site to be split into two different wikis. More information on this is in the next paragraph. Crashix has been very well organised and maintained until late January 2012, when things began to become bad as Wikia released a technical update around then which broke the customizations I had put into my wiki's CSS and Javascript files. Furthermore, I started to have less time to run the wiki, and as a result of this, a lot more events were being cancelled. That only got worse in mid-February 2012 when a big argument occurred on another wiki which affected Crashix heavily, and caused the site to be in direct competition with the parent site as it is today. Also, a lot of good editors have now left Crashix. If you want to go to the main page of my wiki, click here. If you will help us, I will help create a nice new logo for your wiki (the current one looks a little ugly, don't you think?) and offer you some exclusive screenshots of Sonic Heroes and Sonic Gems Collection on PlayStation 2 (I own those games). Thanks for listening, and by the way, good luck on your wiki! EpicWikipedian 19:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me you're on? ;.; 00:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I kinda need someone to vent to until tomorrow. I feel so bad using you as kinda my venting pillow, but.... 01:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I will not be active here anymore Yeah... title says it all. I think I will leave it to you, now. I'm also having to work on Wallace & Gromit Wiki, though, and I only have just enough time to keep contributing to Crashix on a regular basis, meaning that I have no free time for this wiki. Also, I made only 2 edits on this wiki before this message which were over a month ago, and only served to leave you a message and perform a cleanup of the Green Hill Zone page. By the way, if you still want to continue helping Crashix, click on this link to go to Crashix. Thanks for listening, and good luck with the wiki. EpicWikipedian 21:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC)